That Mysterious Feeling
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: A girl stranded on a wasteland of what used to be the United States, how will her mind cope with everything she knows is blown away by the changing times? Rebellions, misguided fools, remembrances, and Insanity ensue! My own story, I don't owe anyone anything. Enjoy! Will try to update as soon as possible! (Going to be continued on )
1. Old Memories

**Hey guys! It's me, with a new story! No, I haven't given up on my Metroid/Halo story, just consider it a mini hiatus. I will be updating it a soon as I can, but for now enjoy a story I just thought up after playing some Borderlands 2. I mean, what better to acquaint you with insanity?**

**Enjoy! :)**

That Mysterious Feeling

Chapter One

Old Acquaintances

I sat in what used to be my basement, now not quite subterranean anymore, the roaming hordes of psychotic 'Liberators' destroying the small community of buildings around what used to be my neighborhood, that had survived the initial attack.

All around the world, revolutionaries, madmen, and misguided fools joined together to break apart governments across the world, to try to run a 'better planet'. I was living in what used to be a part of New Mexico, which was a temporary fort for the remaining people that still believed we could still pull out of this, and reform the United States, with a government, and bring everyone back together again. In hindsight, I see that they were all misguided fools. We were all misguided fools.

I crept out of my 'crypt' that had sheltered me for the last few days. The use of terraforming tools to level entire countries had affected the environment. In the next few hours, the temperature could go from ninety degrees Fahrenheit, to negative fifty degrees Fahrenheit. I had quickly been darting to the few 'houses' next to us too look for supplies. I had to do this under the cover of darkness to make sure that I wasn't seen by the Valedictorians, a name a group of bandits called themselves, ironic because they weren't in the slightest some of the smartest people you will ever meet. I manage to find some thermal blankets and mattresses, to keep me warm/cold, and some dehydrated foods that our neighbors were so intent on having. They were a bit loony, in my opinion, but they were nice people. Their names had been Sarah and Jason Windhouse, and they were each in their mid-thirties. Sarah had bright red hair, with a white stripe running down the front, always making her seem a bit young and immature, but in reality, she's one of the brightest people you'll ever meet. Jason was a different story. Jason had an average intelligence, but was one of the most trustworthy decision makers on the face of the planet. He always seems to know what'll be the right choice for you, even explaining why, when it seems a bit odd or obscure. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, which was a great difference from Sarah's bright green eyes. They both were fit people, and would walk our dog when we were out.

I often think about my family, as I miss them so much. My parents were Mason and Jessica Roberts, and I am their only child, Angel. **(Couldn't think of a name, and I feel this will fit the character in the future, not trying to be a complete rip-off.) **I also had a dog. We had named him Connor, to represent the brother I never had, and desperately wanted. I had been a loner as a kid, that one kid who sat at the back at the class, head down, not really paying attention. Always sitting alone at the lunch table, all alone. Not that I really cared, of course, all the people at my school were dicks, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone come over and talk to you because they saw that you were all alone, or had enough empathy to care that you were all alone.

**All Alone.**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! Reviews please! :) Sorry that it's a bit shorter than mine are, but i'm writing this with a headache and late at night, bit I had to get this idea out, for fear I would forget it. Bye!**


	2. An enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Hey guys, what's up? I just finished beating the Warrior in BL2, and afterward I knew how to continue this story. Again, Parallels is on mini hiatus, as I have relatives in town, and school is really weighing on me. Oh well, enjoy chapter two of That Mysterious Feeling!**

That Mysterious Feeling

Chapter Two

Common Problems

**All alone.**

The thought rung out in my head as I scavenged for supplies at what used to be a gas station down the street. Though normally grimy, this was taking it a bit far. Blood was streaked everywhere, Gasoline soaking into the parched ground, the entire 'roof' of the pumping area had fallen over, bent and broken metal everywhere.

I went to go look and see if there was any food left, as gas stations usually had donuts, hot dogs, whatever people could buy on the go. It disappointed me to find everything had been taken. All that was left were small pieces of chips, and the occasional finger or body part, organ, whatever hadn't been eaten by bugs and rodents, etc.

I hadn't resorted to cannibalism yet, because my mind wouldn't let me. However I feel that mental wall may be deteriorating. Every day I feel less and less sane, thinking thoughts such as: "Damn, that arm looks tasty." or even "Hell, that bark with guts on it looks like crackers, cheese, and ham. Yum." and eventually, as always, "I'm so fucked. I should probably just kill myself. What do I have left." but I always prevail in my momentary madness, always on the brink of that cliff, but tripping on my feet and falling backwards. So close to the edge.

I was like this every day until I met him.

I had been scouting around one of the Valedictorian's camps, looking for anything they hadn't raided.

I heard shouting, and then gunshots. I immediately hit the ground, just in case they had been shooting at me. I looked up and saw a kid, couldn't have been older than my age, get thrown to the ground, and I saw a gunshot wound in his shin. He was cradling it as to hopefully make it feel better. I didn't notice however, a gun strapped to his hip, and as soon as the man that had thrown him to the ground turned around to leave him for dead, he pulled his pistol out, and shot the man promptly in the back of the head three times. Then he died. Or at least I thought he did. As I was watching, as they were checking him to make sure he was dead, I noticed a slight rise in his chest. The people checking him were obviously not aware how to check someone to see if they had died. They didn't even check his pulse.

After they had left, I went over and dragged him away, although originally he pulled his gun on me, thinking I was a raider that had realized he was alive, or a rat pack. He realized I was trying to help him, and stopped resisting.

I dragged him back to my Crypt, (because an enemy of my enemy is a friend) which was made from a crumbling corner of my house, some sheet metal, and some cinder blocks and mortar I had found. He had passed out on the way there, I'm assuming by the loss of blood in his shin, and the pain. I had bandaged it with a piece of my shirt, but it wasn't helping much. When we got to my 'place', I went and got some bandages I had been stockpiling in case something like this happened to me. I'm no medical genius, bit I knew I had to align his shin bone, and keep pressure on the wound. This is exactly what I did, making a splint for him with some 2x4's I had found and broken down into smaller pieces, while raiding a department store a few days back. Then I wrapped his shin with the bandage, and laid him in a lawn chair and footrest I had stolen to make this hovel a little more like a home.

He shifted in his sleep, mumbling things about "Goddamn Richard." and "The Rat Pack." I honestly was afraid that he might've been a little insane, not that no one isn't a little insane anymore, but actually deranged. He cackled in his sleep in occasion, waking me up into a fighting stance I had learned when I was young during the times I practiced martial arts. I eventually quit due to my school conflicting with it, but that's beside the point, and off-topic.

I studied him, he had very dark brown hair, green eyes, just like Sarah, ad a muscular build, but not 'big and burly' muscular, but 'lean and strong' muscular. He had tanned skin, sunburned in places, but nothing major. I read the name on his jacket. It said 'Michael', but I wasn't sure that was his real name. I finished studying him for the night, satisfied that I had some knowledge about him. It may be miniscule, but everyone's gotta start somewhere.

I looked through a crack in my ceiling, concealed in my thermal sleeping bag, as usually it was very cold, and stared at the stars until I fell asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I may turn this into a romance story, although I don't know how that'll turn out, as I don't usually write that kind of stuff, but whatever. The story goes where the story goes. Ciao!**


	3. James

**Hey guys, what's up. I'm thinking of keeping Parallels on Hiatus, as I would be able to pump out stuff easier with this story, and another story that I was thinking of, considering no-one has ever done the crossover, at least on . (It will be between a very good book series (My opinion) and Borderlands 2.) Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

That Mysterious Feeling

Chapter Three

Familiarities

I woke the next morning to find a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Why have you been looking at me?" I asked the boy that I had saved last night.

"Deciding if I should kill you or not." He said with a serious tone. I noticed the pitch of his voice, and I decided it was normal, showing that he hadn't damaged his voice box. To be honest, I wonder when I decided that I cared about this boy. (And when I turned into a doctor.)

I sniggered at that last thought.

"What's so funny to you?" He said, waving his gun at me.

"How serious you're being." I lied, but lying about something as simple as that didn't matter.

"Hm." He said.

As he turned pensive, I grabbed the gun from him and pistol-whipped him on the wrist. Not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to leave a bruise. He jumped back, hitting his head on the low ceiling, as he was a bit taller than I was.

"What was that for?" He yelled at me.

"For pulling a gun on the person that saved your life." I responded, pointing the gun at him.

"Hey, don't point that at me." He said, nervously.

"Why? It's not like it has any bullets." Showing him the .357 rounds I had unloaded into my hand.

"Here's your gun back, but I wouldn't try anything, considering you don't have any melee combat experience, and I have your bullets."

"Thanks." He mumbled, as he took the magnum.

"Hey, wait!" I said as he headed out of the hovel.

"What?" He said as he turned around angrily, as I had beaten him with his own pistol, and taken his bullets.

"Your splint..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, what?" He said.

"It's off, and you're walking fine. Wounds and fractures like that should've taken at least a few weeks to heal..." I trailed off again.

"So? I heal fast. Thanks for everything." He said in a quick goodbye, combined with his answer.

He started to walk down the block, (Or what was left of it.) but before he could reach the end, I ran to catch up with him.

"You won't last long out here."

"Because someone took my bullets."

"I'm not giving them back right now, but I will if you could help me gather supplies for a few days."

"Pssh, I could find more bullets in a 'few' days." He blew me off.

"You know as well as I do, everyone took everything they could find, and a lot of things are hard to come by, especially bullets." I tried to reason. "Also, you need food and water. I have both." (Again, I don't know why I cared so much about this boy leaving.)

He contemplated his choices, and gave a sign that he was defeated.

"Fine." He said.

"Follow me." I said, and took him back to the hovel.

I showed him what he could sleep on, where the 'toilet' was, and other things. (The 'toilet' is an actual toilet, but instead is sucked out like an airplane toilet minus the water/stuff, powered by a generator I haven't found yet.)

After that was over, I taught him how to not be seen during the day and night, and when to go out scavenging for supplies.

After the day was over, I admired how he survived out here without learning these skills. I also realized that I hadn't learned his actual name, nor had he mine.

Before we went to sleep, (I don't need a guard, as the hovel is very well hidden.) I extended my hand to his, and said: "Angel."

He shook it, and said: "James."

**End of chapter 3, guys. Hoped you enjoyed. I left out details on Angel's physical appearance so you can picture her however you like. (As I have often pictured characters, and been terribly wrong.) Ciao!**


End file.
